Valentine's day on the BUS
by Malfunctioning Android
Summary: No I did not watch the newest episodes. There have been none in Ireland or the UK since about christmas. What happens on the BUS during Singles Awareness Day (aka Valentines.) Traces of FitzSimmons and SkyeWard.


Jemma and Skye were seated in Skye's bunk. A jar of icing, a couple boxes of Sweethearts they procured around the start of the month when they were in the states and a whole lot of heart shaped cookies. Both giggling at each other's tales of boyfriends or being single on Valentine's Day.  
>"...and I said <em>No! I will not be second place in your attention compared to a doll!<em>" Jemma said giggling.  
>Skye nearly fell off her bunk, laughing at her friends' tale. "Really?" Skye said between giggles. "You were worth less attention than some <em>dolls<em>?"  
>"Unfortunately, yes." Simmons admitted sadly. "But I did keep up with my tradition I always do after break ups."<br>Skye looked at the younger female and away from her cookies. "What it?" She questioned.  
>Jemma leaned closer to the hacktivist. "It started when I was ten or eleven, my older brother, Robert, got dumped by his girlfriend at the time, Mary, and she hadn't wanted anything to do with him again."<br>"That's horrible." Skye commented.  
>"Yes." Jemma replied. "But, she left some stuff in his room and car. Now by staying away, she gave us her stuff unintentionally. My mom never liked me using my chemistry sets unsupervised so I brought Robert down. I had cut off a bit of one of her scarves and he recognized it almost immediately. He saw my <em>evil scientist<em> smile, no I didn't call it that, and he pulled on a pair of gloves, no questions asked, before he proceeded to hand me some of the more dangerous stuff lying around the house."  
>Skye stared at her friend in amazement. "So that's how you get over an ex? Dump his stuff in chemicals. Remind me to not to give the guys the 411. Though, you're not getting this shirt." She said, indicating the loose black shirt she was currently wearing. "It's finally soft enough to wear at anytime. Plus its owner <em>finally<em> just handed it over. It's going nowhere."  
>Jemma looked at her companion mischievously. "So I take it things are going well?"<br>"Well, I'm gossiping with you decorating cookies with candy. Most of which will get me extra time with him on the mats. What does the brainiac think?" Skye asked sarcastically. "What about you and the Scottish Doctor?"  
>Jemma blushed. "We're doing brill. I swear though, we're dating two bottomless pits. Yours is healthier though. Care for a trade?"<br>"You mean you want the hunk of muscle while I hang out with a brother type? No thank you. There's only so much techno-babble a person can take. Besides, he's too smitten with you as it is. Always wondering what we talk about. I normally throw him a bone or two. Mainly tales of witchcraft."

"Skye!" Jemma exclaimed. "_You're_ the reason Fitz threw salt at me?!"

"Huh. I was wondering where the salt shaker disappeared to."

"SKYE!"

Skye proceeded to loose any self-control she was using at that time and burst out laughing. "He really-" laughter "I can't" more laughter. It finally stopped when Jemma threw a pillow at her.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Skye asked.

"Very." Said a bright pink Jemma.

"Ok. What are you doing with your leftover candies 'cause we have run out of cookies."

Jemma scanned Skye's bunk and saw she was right.

"And you better hope those crumbs come out or else" Skye semi threatened.

"We'll put everything into bowls and we'll fix your bed. I'll grab the hoover and be right back."

Jemma bolted from the room and smiled when Skye's words hit her.

"Hurry up and speak American. You've been there long enough!"

"Get some Haribo and we'll talk." Jemma shot back, smiling as she walked off to the cleaning supplies storeroom.

As she grabbed the vacuum, she saw Grant behind her. Jemma jumped a bit and put a hand over her heart.

"Ward, don't _do_ that! Not all of us are ninjas!" Jemma said, trying to detangle the hose from the various brooms and mops in the cupboard.

"Jemma, does Skye ever talk about me with you?" Grant asked.

"Now Grant, there's a code girls have for private chats between one another. It's sacred."

Grant looked very slightly crestfallen and Jemma noticed.

"But, I _can_ tell you, it's all good."

Grant smirked in relief and Jemma smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I'm not dead and I'm going to give you all a bonus holiday fic for... Paddy's day *puts on green hat* Give me suggestions for that because I lost all child-like love for the holiday the year I found out the country it's from doesn't celebrate it like in the States. That kinda ruins it a bit :**


End file.
